Consequences of Lovemaking
by Agent Numbuh 227
Summary: Pearl is in heat and Garnet helps her through it. But their lovemaking doesn t go without consequences. Pairings: Pearlnet, Rupphire. Non-Canon. After "Week of Sardonyx". Crappy summary.
1. Conception

**I'm a little stumped on my other story and this has been on my mind a while so I decided to do it. I'm still continuing** _ **Redemption**_ **, so don't worry!**

* * *

Pearl groaned in frustration as the burning between her legs seemed to intensify. It was just her luck that her heat had hit and strongly at that. Gems didn't go into heat very often, every one thousand years at least or six thousand at most. Pearl's was one of the least frequent, the last time being after the War, almost 5,000 years ago.

It had been so long that Pearl had almost forgotten how it felt, not giving any mind to the sensations on her privates until Steven had mentioned that she smelled funny. She had promptly locked herself in her room afterwards, fearing what effects the scent might have on Steven. Heat-scent made other Gems give in to their instincts, driving them to mate. Pearl had no idea how a hybrid Gem might react but she wasn't about to risk Steven like that, he was too young.

So here she was, sitting atop her highest fountain, trying to ignore her urges. Amethyst was visiting Vidalia and would hopefully stay there until late. While she didn't hate the purple Gem, she dreaded to think about being in the same house as Amethyst while in heat. Garnet for her part was on a solo mission, something that actually made Pearl feel more frustrated.

Thinking of the fusion gem made Pearl's face heat, imagining the stoic leader's lips pressed to her own, a hand slowly reaching down to-

 _NO!_

Pearl shook her head to banish her naughty thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking about Garnet that way. Despite having made up inside that trap, Pearl knew that Garnet was still upset with her and wouldn't possibly agree to it. She sighed, resigning herself to stay in her room until her heat passed.

Her door opened suddenly and Garnet entered, the fusion looking around. "Pearl?" she called and the pale Gem squawked, startled. Garnet heard her and made her way to were Pearl was at.

"Garnet, no!" yelled Pearl frantically. "Get out!" But the fusion kept on advancing.

"Pearl, what's the matter?" Garnet asked worriedly, as she prepared to go up the fountain. "Steven said you've been in here for hours."

"I'm fine Garnet!" Pearl insisted. "Just please leave." She whimpered and backed away as the fusion teleported up to her level, a frown on her face.

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wro-" she paused mid-sentence and Pearl watched with slight dread as Garnet took a deep breath, feeling her gaze even with her shades on. "You're in heat." She said her voice slightly hoarse as she stepped closer.

Pearl's face heated up as she backed up to the fountain's edge, swallowing thickly before answering. "Y-Yes, I came in here because I wasn't sure how Steven would react to it." Her heart hammered inside her chest, looking up at Garnet standing right before her.

The fusion was silent a few seconds, just piercing Pearl with her gaze. "Do you need help?"

The question startled Pearl and she looked at her leader in disbelief, her mouth agape. "Wha?! What are you saying?!"

"I can see that this is bothering you alot." Garnet replied casually. "I can help you, if you want." She said softly, cupping Pearl's face with her hand.

"Are you sure?" Pearl was hesitant but she still leaned into the hand on her cheek. "I-I mean, isn't it too early for this? We just escaped Peridot's trap two weeks ago and- Mmp!" She was silenced by Garnet pressing their lips together and after a few moments, she closed her eyes and leaned into it, moaning.

Garnet broke it after a few moments (to Pearl's disappointment) and smiled down at her. "I'm not as upset as before, besides, I really want to do this." She pressed her forehead to Pearl's. "If you let me."

"Yes," whispered Pearl, feeling herself becoming more aroused. The fusion picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go someplace more private." Garnet jumped of the fountain's edge to a lower level and walked deeper into the temple. She opened a door to a room only she and Pearl knew about. Inside was a large Queen-sized bed with bright red silk sheets and many pillows, the room being illuminated by the many glowing crystal embedded into the walls.

Garnet set Pearl down on the floor and resumed their make out session. The kissing turned more heated, Garnet forcing her tongue past Pearl's lips, caressing her mouth with it as she pushed the smaller Gem back toward the bed. Her legs came in contact with the bed and Garnet suddenly tackled Pearl into it, pinning the white Gem beneath her.

Pearl looked up at the fusion, her face a deep blue as she breathed heavily. Garnet grinned and leaned down to suck and bite at Pearl's neck, a hand travelling lower to Pearl's crotch. Pearl moaned at the stimulation, bucking her hips into the hand rubbing her.

She groaned in frustration when the taller Gem pulled her hand away then felt the other caressing her side, grasping her sash to loosen it.

"Uh, I can – moan – flash my clothes off." Pearl offered in between groans and pants while Garnet kept assaulting her neck. The fusion pulled away momentarily.

"This way is more fun." Was Garnet's simple answer and succeeded in untying the sash, throwing it away. She slipped her hands under Pearl's shirt and pulled it up and off, revealing a light blue bra covering the pale Gem's chest. Pearl lifted herself up slightly to assist Garnet in taking off her bra, exposing a pair of small breasts topped with bright blue nipples.

Garnet's grin intensified at the sight of them and lowered her mouth toward the right one. Pearl let out a squeak that shifted into a moan as Garnet sucked and licked her breast. Garnet then turned to the other one, her teeth grazing it softly as she enjoyed the sweet sounds coming from Pearl.

Pearl was growing impatient. "Enough with the teasing," The burning in her opening was growing in intensity and she wanted it to be dealt with now.

Garnet heed her wishes and began pulling Pearl's shorts down while allowing the other Gem to unzip her suit. While in just her underwear, Garnet gripped the hem of Pearl's light blue panties in her teeth and slowly pulled them down. Catching sight of the dripping opening, Garnet couldn't help but smirk. "Eager, are we?" she teased.

"That's your fault." Pearl shot back as she pulled Garnet's sports bra over her head, though she wasn't about to deny it. The sight of Garnet's hard, toned body increased her arousal tenfold and she wasn't the only one. Garnet groaned as something shifted down there and rubbed against her boxers. Without any delay she stripped her boxers and allowed her long, thick tentacle to wiggle free.

Pearl began panting even more at the sight of it, anticipation welling within her as well as nervousness. She was no stranger to intimate acts, having been with Garnet many times before and with Rose in the past. Still, seeing Garnet's pride and knowing in would impale her always made her anxious.

Fortunately, Garnet had ways to ease her worries. With a flash, the fusion's shades dissipated and her three eyes gazed down lovingly at Pearl. Pearl returned her gaze and pulled her down to kiss her deeply as Garnet pressed her hips closer to Pearl's. The tentacle brushed against Pearl's entrance, the pale Gem thrusting her hips and allowing the tip to slip in.

Pearl groaned and moaned as Garnet slowly pushed more of the tentacle into Pearl. Once fully inside, Garnet stayed like that a few moments to let Pearl savor the feeling of being full then pulled out until only the tip remained inside. Pearl squirmed and bucked her hips, trying to take the tentacle again but large hands held her hips still.

Without warning, Garnet suddenly pushed her tentacle back in and began thrusting fast and hard, pounding into Pearl mercilessly. The pale Gem reciprocated by bucking her hips to meet Garnet's thrusts, moans and screams spilling out of her mouth. The burning within her grew into a roaring inferno as she felt sensations like never before.

Soon, a pressure built up in the pit of both Gems stomachs as their lovemaking became more erratic. "Garnet!" gasped Pearl. "I'm gonna-!" she tensed as the pressure reached its peak then released it along with a loud scream, her body shaking by the force of her orgasm. Garnet groaned as Pearl's inner walls spasmed around her tentacle and with a short shout, she released her load within Pearl.

The orgasms lasted various seconds before both Gems collapsed in bed and Garnet pulled her tentacle out off Pearl, watching it recede back into its sheath. She pulled the tired Gem closer to cuddle, their bodies glistering with sweat.

Pearl tiredly looked up at Garnet as he fought against drowsiness and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered and succumbed to sleep.

Garnet gently kissed her Gem and watched as her dreams projected from it, showing an image of both of them sitting on a hill watching the sunset.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **So, this is the first time I wrote something nsfw so I don't expect for it to be good. I mostly based myself on what I read in other stories.**


	2. Revelation

**And here's chapter two of the story. This one is longer so it kinda took more time to think up and write I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

A month later saw Steven on his bedroom loft, watching an episode of Crying Breakfast Friends. As the sweet and sad cartoon ended, the Gate to the Temple opened and Pearl slowly walked out holding her head in her hands, as if in pain. The boy was about to greet her but noticed her pained posture and instead asked. "Pearl?"

Pearl, startled, looked up at him blearily but smiled in an attempt to look normal. "Oh, hi Steven, do you need anything?"

He shook his head. "Are you ok, Pearl? You look a little sick."

"I'm perfectly fine, Steven." She took another step but stumbled slightly, holding her Gem.

"Pearl!" he hoped to his feet to assist her.

"Steven, it's nothing, really." She tried insisting but he didn't believe her.

"Stop lying!" he snapped, surprising her. "I know you don't want me to worry but I do, Pearl! I worry because I care about you a lot." As he finished his tirade, Pearl felt a stab of guilt piercing her. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Oh, Steven." She knelt down in front of him. "Thanks for caring but it's nothing, really. I just have a minor ache in my gem that will fade soon." When he didn't look convinced, she added. "Tell you what, if the pain gets worst I'll go to Rose's Fountain."

"Promise?" he asked with big, teary eyes. Pearl chuckled.

"Promise." It was then that the Gate opened again, this time allowing Garnet to exit.

"Pearl, Steven," she called. "There's a corrupted Gem at the Battlefield and we must poof it."

The other two nodded and Pearl stood up. "Where's Amethyst?" she asked, inquiring about the short Gem's whereabouts.

"She's at her human friend's house again." said Garnet, already standing on the warp pad. "We won't need her help so it's not an issue."

"She's spending alot of time there, if you ask me," Pointed out Pearl as she and Steven stood next to Garnet.

"In think is great that Amethyst is having fun!" interjected Steven and Pearl said no more as they warped.

They soon arrived at the Battlefield and immediately noticed the signs of a Gem Monster. Large furrows marked the ground as strawberries lay crushed with many of the weapons were disturbed from their normal resting spots. Garnet silently signaled for them to follow her as she guided the trio towards the monster's location.

As they walked, Pearl felt her gem ache getting slowly intensify, her gem pounding as nausea hit her. She did her best to ignore it and move on forward, knowing that she needed to be prepared for when they encountered the Gem.

They didn't wait long as suddenly the corrupted beast appeared on their path and roared. This monster had the form of a huge six-legged red bear with four eyes, a scorpion tail and a bright red Gem on its chest. The Crystal Gems summoned their weapons as it roared again and lunged for them.

The Gems jumped away (with Garnet grabbing Steven), causing the Bear-pion to stumble due to momentum. Seeing the chance Garnet and Pearl leap for it, the fusion smashing her gauntlets on its head as Pearl stabbed its back. The beast roared in pain and swung its tail to stab Pearl back. Pearl dodged but stumbled off the Bear-pion's back and landed on her feet, gracefully.

She was about to leap again when a sudden pulse of pain from her gem, causing her to gasp and stagger. Her hand reached up to try rubbing the pain away but she pulled it back sharply at the burning heat it emitted. Another pulse in her gem made her whimper, her spear vanishing due to lost concentration.

"Pearl, watch out!" warned Steven as the Bear-pion swung one of its paws toward the dazed gem. Pearl couldn't react in time but luckily, she was saved at the last second when Garnet grabbed her, the paw crashing into the ground where Pearl had been moments ago. The fusion lowered her mate on the ground behind a few of the largest weapons, away from the monster's view.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah," Pearl nodded as the pain faded away. Garnet frowned and was about to press further when a shrill cry stopped both their hearts.

" _GUYS!"_

Remembering Steven, they frantically glanced back at the fight and saw him cornered by the Bear-pion, using his shield to block its stinger's stabs. "STEVEN!" They shouted in panic and once again charged at the beast, Pearl stabbing it with a spear as Garnet punched it away. While the fusion pummeled the Bear-pion, Pearl rushed to Steven.

"Steven, are you ok?" she asked frantically. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No," answered the boy. "I managed to summon my shield in time."

"Oh good, well then, let's go help Garnet and-" the pain returned suddenly with much more force than before and she let out a pained gasp as her hands flew to her head. She swayed in place as her Gem pounded mercilessly and the last thing she registered was her temperature skyrocket before everything went dark.

"Pearl!" exclaimed the young boy in horror as he watched his mother figure sway in pain the collapse in an unmoving heap. He knelt beside her and shaked her prone body, calling "Wake up!" in an attempt to wake her. Seeing that it wasn't working, Steven looked at where Garnet was still fighting the Bear-pion and yelled. "Garnet! Pearl fell down and she won't wake up!"

These news prompted the fusion to finish the beast and with a mighty smashing of her gauntlets, the Bear-pion was reduced to just a Gem that Garnet immediately bubbled. Once the bubble was sent to the temple, Garnet raced to where Pearl lay and sat down beside the young boy. "What happened?" she asked trying to sound calm but in reality she was freaking out.

"I don't know!" wailed the distraught boy. "She was checking up on me and then she grabbed her gem before fainting! I knew there was something wrong with her! Before coming on the mission Pearl told me that her gem hurt." Steven looked at Garnet with tears in his eyes and snot leaking of his nose. "Garnet, what's wrong with her? I-Is this what happens to gems before becoming corrupted? Is Pearl gonna turn into a monster?"

"No," said Garnet. "This doesn't look anything like Gem corruption." Garnet gazed down at Pearl and gently placed her right hand on her burning gem. She was momentarily surprised at the intense heat but didn't show it and instead let the metaphorical gears turn in her mind. _'There's something familiar in all this. I have seen this before, or at least, Ruby and Sapphire have.'_ She searched through her memories and the memories of her components for the answer when an almost forgotten memory belonging to her red side hit her. _'It can't be!'_ mentally exclaimed Garnet, hidden eyes widening. _'There must be some mistake! Pearl cannot be ...'_ a vision flashed before her and her eyes widened even more.

"Garnet!" Steven's call snapped her out of her vision. He had watched with slight concern as his role model suddenly froze, as if in shock. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Steven," she carefully picked up Pearl bridal style and turned to the hybrid. "I have an idea of what's wrong with Pearl but I'm gonna need to take her back to the Temple to check her better. If what I think is true then she's not sick."

This confused Steven greatly. If Pearl wasn't sick then what was wrong with her? Nervertheless, he followed the fusion back toward the war pad and returned home. Garnet immediately headed for the Gate but looked back at Steven. "Stay here. I'm gonna need privacy to check up on her. If Amethyst comes back, tell her what happened." When he nodded, Garnet activated her door and entered the Burning Room. Taking one of the tunnels, she quickly arrived at hers and Pearl's secret bedroom.

Normally this room was used mostly for rather salacious actions between her and her mate but its privacy was beneficial for her to check up on the unconscious gem in her arms. Gently, she lowered Pearl on the soft bed and rested her head on a soft pillow. Once Pearl was comfortable, she set to work and gently untied the pale gem's sash from around her then slowly lifted her shirt. Almost immediately she noticed something; Pearl's normally flat abdomen had a small bulge rising from it. With shaky fingers, Garnet gently palpated it and what she felt made her eyes widen yet again. She retracted her hand and covered Pearl's stomach again. _'It's true! I saw the possibility but I never...'_

She shook her head and concentrated on the present. Pearl's skin was burning and if she didn't cool her down, they'll be disastrous consequences to face. Gently, she pressed her right palm to Pearl's heated gem, not flinching due to her heat resistance, and channeled Sapphire's cold influence through it.

The effects were immediate and Pearl's body temperature decreased back to normal. Her eyes began to flutter a few moments later and she woke up soon after. Groaning, she turned and let noticing Garnet, she gave her a smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Garnet helped her sit up and headed to the point. "Why didn't you tell me your gem was hurting before going on the mission?"

Pearl looked away in shame. "Steven told you?" At the fusion's nod she sighed. "I'm sorry, I thought it was nothing more than cluttering in my gem and didn't want to worry you over nothing."

It was Garnet's turn sigh. "Pearl, it's not cluttering in your gem that caused this." This made Pearl finally look at her. The words where at the tip of Garnet's tongue but the fusion found herself struggling to say them. Finally, she managed to utter what them. "You're carrying geodes."

Pearl's eyes widened the size of saucers and her mouth was agape as she tried to process this words. Subconsciously, her hands went to her flat stomach and held onto it in a protective manner. "B-But how?" she stuttered. "How could this happen?"

"You're approximately one month along," explained the fusion calmly. "It corresponds with your heat and our mating session."

"But pearls can't breed! The Authority said-"

"It wouldn't be the first time that the Authority was mistaken about a gem's capabilities." Pearl couldn't deny that as the Rebellion had demonstrated that gems could do more than what they caste dictated, she herself was proof of it.

A sudden feeling of dread came to Pearl as the actual realization hit her. She was carrying Garnet's geodes. There were tiny lives developing within her that she will have to care for and raise. She wasn't ready for this! She wasn't ready to be a mother! She began hyperventilating and her breathing become more erratic. She was snapped out of her freak out by Garnet shaking her shoulder. "Hey, hey, calm down Pearl."

Pearl looked at her mate then rested her head on Garnet's shoulder, trembling. "Oh Garnet, I don't know what to do! I'm not ready to be a mother."

"Aren't you?" Garnet held her close as she cried softly. "You have taken care of Steven since he was very young. I know you are more than prepared for this."

"You really think so?" asked Pearl, looking up at Garnet. Garnet smiled.

"I know so. Besides, you have me, Steven and Amethyst to help you out with it."

Pearl finally smiled. "You're right. This won't be easy but I'm not gonna do it alone." She sighed softly. "I have no idea how we are gonna explain this to Steven and Amethyst."

"Don't worry, they'll understand. In fact, I think Steven will be very happy to be a big brother." Smirking suddenly, Garnet began to lightly kiss Pearl's neck. "Before we do that, how about we celebrate the fact that we'll be parents?"

Pearl's grin mirrored Garnet. "Oh certainly," And she allowed herself to be pushed into the bed.

* * *

 **Originally, I was gonna include in this chapter the part where they tell Steven and Amethyst the news and explain to Steven how gem reproduction works but I wanted to finish this so I ended it here. Next time, The Classroom Gems: Gem Reproduction!**


	3. The Classroom Gems: Gem Reproduction

**Hi, sorry I took so long to update but I've been busy with college stuff. Hope the chapter makes up for it! Here Pearl explains were little Gems come from and we get to see my ideas on Gem reproduction. If anything doesn't make sense just leave a comment and I'll try to clear any doubts.**

* * *

"So, she didn't say anything else?"

Steven shaked has head no at Amethyst's question, both young Gems sitting on the kitchen counter. It had been a few hours since Garnet had taken Pearl into the Temple during which Amethyst returned, allowing Steven to explain the situation like Garnett told him to.

Needless to say, the Kindergarten quartz was not satisfied with the fusion's secrecy but she didn't dare to look for them for fear of angering Garnet. So, she chose to wait with Steven for her to come out with news of Pearl's condition. This was not an easy thing for Amethyst to do as she hated waiting and was really worried about Pearl (not that she'll openly admit it). The same could be said about Steven, who sat next to her with worry and fear present in his eyes. The situation couldn't be easy on him as he saw Pearl as the mother he never knew, and being a child made this especially hard on him.

Not wanting to see her little buddy in such a funk, Amethyst tried to reassure him. "Hey, don't worry Steven. I'm sure Pearl is gonna be fine." She didn't actually think that but if lying made Steven feel better, then she'll do it. Unfortunately, Steven wasn't by false promises so his worried expression didn't waver as he looked at Amethyst.

"You didn't see her, Amethyst. She looked so sick and her skin was paler than usual. W-What if she never gets better?" the fear increased in his gaze and showed in his voice. "What if she poofs a never returns? Or she turns into a monster and we have to _bubble_ her?"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, little man! Pearl isn't turning into a monster. That's not how corruption works, at least, not the way Pearl, Garnet and Rose described it."

"But what if it's some weird form of corruption that's not very common?" Amethyst didn't know how to respond to that but she luckily didn't have for the Temple Gate opened and Garnet and Pearl walked out.

"Pearl!" exclaimed Steven, jumping of his seat to tackle the white Gem in a hug. "You're ok!"

"Of course I am, Steven," Pearl said as she caressed his head fondly.

"Are you sure?" asked Amethyst from her seat. "The way Steven described it, you weren't doing to hot, he even though you were gonna turn into a monster."

"It wasn't corruption," Garnet finally spoke. "Nor it was some illness. Pearl was simply experiencing symptoms of something wonderful."

This had Steven confused. "What do you mean?"

The older Gems motioned for the younger ones to sit on the couch. Once all Gems were seated, Pearl began to explain... or at least trying to as she opened and closed her mouth several times like she was lost for words. Finally she just sighed and motioned for Garnet to begin explaining.

"Pearl is carrying my geodes."

Amethyst gasped in shock, looking between Garnet and Pearl. "Seriously?" she asked in case it might be some prank. But both of them looked completely serious and besides, pranks were more of Amethyst's style. "Wow," she sat back, her shock fading but still present. "So you guys are...?"

"Yes," confirmed Pearl.

Steven was still very confused as the words' meaning made no sense in his mind. "Guys, I don't understand. What are geodes and why's Pearl carrying them if they belong to Garnet?" To his further confusion Pearl began to blush deeply, her face very blue.

"W-Well Steven geodes are-"

"They're Gem eggs and out pop baby gems!" butted in Amethyst.

"They are not eggs, Amethyst!" Pearl snapped, forgetting her embarrassment.

"Ok, so they're kinda like eggs-"

"No they're not!"

"They kinda are." interjected Garnet, thus, ending the argument.

"Wait, so this means that Pearl is gonna have Garnet's babies?" A smile came to his face as stars appeared on his eyes and he hugged Garnet and Pearl. "Congratulations!" His expression then returned to confusion when he realized some things weren't adding up. "Wait," he pulled away. "I thought Garnet was the embodiment of Ruby and Sapphire's love and she said that three was a crowd?"

Garnet had seen the question coming and had an answer to it. "Yes, but while I do represent the affection my components have for each other I'm still my own person with my own feelings. Ruby and Sapphire understand that so my relationship with Pearl doesn't get in the way of theirs."

"Oh. But how can you have Garnet's babies if you're both girls? And you told me Gems are created in the Kindergarten and come out fully grown?"

This time Pearl explained, having become more comfortable with the theme. "Well Steven, to answer your second question, not all Gems are created in Kindergartens. Those are mostly for certain mass produced Gems like Quartzes like Amethyst or Peridots while Pearls like me are made in factories. For the first one, I need to explain a bit of Gem anatomy." Her gem glowed and projected a hologram of a faceless Gem. "As you already know, our bodies are projections created by our Gems which are our actual bodies. While these constructs resemble a female human's body and we use female pronouns, Gems don't have a concept of gender and our forms are capable of siring young and carrying them." The hologram focused on the Gem's crotch, showing the geode-sack's opening and the un-sheathed tentacle.

"So... you guys have both boy parts and girl parts?" he asked hesitantly, trying to understand the explanation.

"Not quite," the holographic gem became translucent, showing how it looked inside. "Our reproductive system is very different from that of any Earth creature. The geodes are originally formed in our Gems during a period known as a heat cycle, during the geodes are transferred to the geode-sack where they can be fertilized by another Gem during coitus." Now, Pearl would normally be _very_ embarrassed about telling Steven such information, but since this was very similar to human reproduction and Greg had already had that talk with Steven, she was confident he'll understand. "If the geodes are successfully inseminated, they'll develop within the carrier's sack for about five months after which the carrier lays them." She explained as the holographic image showed the Gem swelling with the geodes and then Pearl dismissed the hologram. "Was this clear enough for you?"

"Yeah, I think I understand." He nodded. "But if Gems can have babies, how come you use Kindergartens?"

"Homeworld designed this breeding mechanism as an experimental alternative to Kindergartens. It was dropped since the mating cycles were inconsistent and varied on each Gem. Also, the infant Gems, Gemlings, that resulted were much more propense to deviate from Homeworld's strict social system. Since it would have been too much work alter Gems' codes to eliminate render Gems infertile, the Homeworld made intercourse taboo except for high-ranking Gems and none could be in heat during it."

"Ok, I get it." His eyes suddenly widened as he realized something. "Wait, are you saying Gems have sex too?!"

"Well duh!" Amethyst laughed at his outburst. "How do you think Greg and Rose made you?"

"Amethyst!" Pearl screeched while Amethyst cackled and even Garnet found the comment amusing, smiling a bit. Steven for his part was really flushed and he looked like he wanted to hide someplace.

"Uh, I-I think I'm gonna visit Dad and tell him the good news! Congratulations again!" he hastily got up the couch and rushed out the door.

Pearl just sighed and rubbed her temples while shooting the purple Gem a glare. "I can't believe you said that, Amethyst!"

"What? It's true and you know it!" She had stopped laughing but was still smiling broadly. "Anyway, I'm still happy for both of you."

"Thank you, Amethyst." said Garnet sincerely. "We appreciate your support."

"So, what's the plan? Now, that we know Pearl's preggo, what are we gonna do about it?"

Garnet was silent a few moments before she spoke. "I can't see far enough to know if they'll hatch once Pearl lays them but if they do, we'll obviously keep them." She looked at the other too seriously. "Pearl is one month along so it'll be four more months before she lays them." She spoke directly to Pearl. "You'll have to take it easy on missions from now on less we have of repeat of today."

Pearl looked slightly offended and was about to tell Garnet that she was more than capable of going to missions but relented and just sighed as she knew Garnet was right. "There's still some more things we need to discuss but we'll wait until Steven returns since he needs to hear them too. There're a lot of preparations we must do and that'll take everybody's collaboration." Pearl was honestly very nervous at the whole prospect and even with Steven's and Amethyst's help, it was still going to be a lot of work.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Garnet taking her hand and she looked up at her mate's heterochromatic eyes as Garnet had dismissed her visor. "Hey, don't worry. We'll do this together and everything will turn out fine." The larger Gem said encouragingly, giving Pearl a soft smile.

Pearl returned the smile, her worried diminishing and leaned up to lock her lips with Garnet's. Amethyst awkwardly got up from the couch and headed to her room, muttering about how gross they were and left them to their privacy.

* * *

 **Hope you like the chapter! I'll try to update my other story soon and not take too long between updates but I still need to do my college work so they are not solid promises. Until next time folks!**


End file.
